Testing computer applications is an important task for many reasons. Typical testing of computer applications may be performed by an organization developing a computer application. This testing has traditionally been performed by users that test various items of functionality according to defined manual testing test cases. Testing of computer applications has evolved into automated testing processes. Test cases may be defined that are then automatically executed to test the various functions of a computer application. However, this is still performed on the applications by the developers.
However, some applications, such as enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) applications include vast quantities of functionality. Each instance of such an application may be configured differently and utilize only a subset of the functionality provided. In such instances, when configuration settings are modified by an organization utilizing the application, the configuration may need to be tested. This testing is still being performed in a manual fashion.
Testing such applications following configuration modifications may be a large task depending on the scope of such changes. The testing can be time consuming and the quality of the testing is only as good as the adherence to test cases by one or more individuals.